Pruebalo Antes de Juzgar
by KarencitaFrost300
Summary: Mmm... Chocolate, el manjar de los Dioses ¿A quién no puede gustarle? A quien no le guste es porque no tiene idea de lo que se pierde o no lo ha probado. Feliz San Valentín atrasado.
1. Pruebalo Antes de Juzgar

**_Otro regalito de San Valentín atrasado xD Espero que les guste :)_**

* * *

"_**Pruébalo Antes de Juzgar"**_

Ah San Valentín, el Día de los Enamorados, todos melosos y acaramelados con sus parejas repartiéndose besos, abrazos, obsequios y flores.

Eli patrullaba unos minutos más antes de volver al refugio, vio a las parejas pasear y sonrió inconscientemente recordando a cierta pelirroja que estaría esperando en el refugio, no podía dejarla sin algún regalo por lo que compro una rosa y en otro local vio una oferta de chocolates ¿A quién no podía gustarle el chocolate? Compro una barra y dos bolsas de chocolates para Kord y Pronto para no dejarlos sin nada. Les dio unos trozos de chocolate a sus babosas y partieron al refugio.

Burpy subió a su hombro y le sonrió al ver que el chico Shane le llevaba un regalo a su novia, recordó cuanto le había costado confesarse y negó con la cabeza. A lo lejos se diviso el refugio y estaciono a LKE en el garaje, entro y vio a sus amigos viendo la televisión, en cuanto lo vieron entrar le saludaron y las expresiones del Troll y el Topoide se iluminaron al ver lo que traía.

-¡CHOCOLATE!-. Gritaron muy emocionados corriendo a tomar su parte y luego irse a comer a quien sabe dónde, ambos jóvenes rieron divertidos.

-Esos dos nunca cambian-. Dijo Trixie negando con la cabeza.

-Es cierto, ah también traje algo para la señorita-. Comento Eli extendiéndole la rosa con una sonrisa.

-Aawwww gracias Eli-. Dijo Trixie enternecida acercándose a darle un ligero beso.

-Traje un chocolate para ambos ¿Quieres?-. Pregunto el Shane dándole un beso en la mejilla, Trixie pareció vacilar extrañándolo.

-Am… No gracias, la verdad no me gusta el chocolate Eli-. Respondió con una ligera mueca.- Pero gracias de todas formas-. Dijo Trixie besándole la mejilla para luego ir a su habitación.

Eli no podía creerlo ¡¿No le gustaba el chocolate?! No podía ser posible, se dio cuenta de que Kord y Pronto también habían escuchado y estaban en shock. Todos estaban sorprendido y Pronto se puede decir que estaba aterrado, se miraron sin saber muy bien que decir o hacer, han enfrentado el mal y muchas cosas pero no sabían qué hacer en esta situación. Finalmente Pronto tomo la palabra.

-Ah… ¿Seguros que escuche bien?-. Pregunto aturdido.

-Si Pronto, a Trix no le gusta el chocolate-. Dijo Kord tragando saliva.

-No exageren chicos, cada quien tiene sus gustos… pero siendo sincero creí que a Trixie le gustaba el chocolate-. Comento el Shane con la mano en el mentón.

-¡Tienes que averiguar por qué no le gusta aquel delicioso dulce!-. Grito Pronto sacudiendo a Eli por los hombros.

-¡Relájate Pronto!-. Pidió Eli separándose.- Veré que sucede pero cálmense-. Pidió el Shane.

Unas horas después Kord se encontraba en el garaje mientras que Pronto estaba tomando una siesta en su habitación, Eli fue a la sala en donde se encontraba Trixie jugando un videojuego, el Shane tomo la barra de chocolate y la escondió detrás de su espalda sentándose junto a la pelirroja. La susodicha puso pausa al videojuego y miro a su novio curiosa.

-¿Qué suce…?-. Dejo la frase sin terminar cuando vio como Eli sacaba el chocolate de su espalda.- Eli ya te dije que no me gusta el…

-¿Siquiera lo has probado?-. Pregunto el Shane ladeando la cabeza, al ver que ella no respondía negó con la cabeza.- Vamos Trix, debes probar algo antes de juzgarlo-. Aconsejo el Lanzador.

-Ya lo sé, pero ahora no tengo porque probarlo-. Dijo la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos.

-Trix por favor-. Dijo Eli mostrando un pedazo de aquel dulce.

-No-. Respondió Trixie negándose, el Shane intento pensar en alguna idea para que ella probara y entonces se le prendió el foco.

-Conozco una forma en la que te gustara, inténtalo cierra los ojos-. Pidió Eli, su novia suspiro.

-Está bien-. Se resigno la pelirroja cerrando los ojos.

Sintió algo chocar contra sus labios y supo lo que era, abrió los labios y sintió el chocolate entrar en su boca pero también sintió otro par de labios junto a los suyos, una lengua empujo el dulce contra su lengua acariciándola. El sabor era delicioso, así de simple. Azucarado y muy, muy dulce. Le encanto. Abrazo por el cuello a Eli mientras que él le abrazaba por la cintura, pero como siempre el maldito aire pide atención en sus cuerpos obligándolos a separarse. El Shane le miro los labios y le beso el labio superior.

-Tenías unos pedazos de chocolate-. Justifico el Shane con una sonrisa picara, Trixie rio y le miro.

-Ahora tú tienes chocolate-. Dijo acercándose a darle otro beso.

-Creí que no te gustaba el chocolate-. Comento con burla Eli luego de separarse.- Pero al parecer ahora si te gusta.

-Mmm… quizás necesite probarlo de nuevo para asegurarme-. Dijo la pelirroja con una sonriendo pícaramente.

-Pues aun queda toda una barra de chocolate-. Le dijo el Shane juntando sus frentes devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Perfecto-. Dijo Trixie cerrando el espacio entre ellos.

* * *

**_Bueno esto es un Two-Shot, el siguiente capitulo sera de Danna y el Caballero y por cierto hare una versión de este fic de Chocolate pero de personajes seran mis "queridas" amigas ¬u¬ MUAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAAJA Nos vemos! :D BYE!_**

**_¿Reviews?_**


	2. Pruebalo Antes de Juzgar 2

_**Pido perdón y tambien pido por favor que no me asesinen por lo cortito T-T Pero bueno noticias este como veran es el especial de Danna y el Caballero, les aviso que como dije antes subire un fic de esto pero con la versión de otras parejas ¬u¬ Y la primera sera Kory! Ya tengo la mitad hecho ¬u¬ Pero bueno nos leemos abajo!**_

* * *

"_**Pruébalo Antes de Juzgar"**_

Dulces, flores y globos. Todo por San Valentín, una fiesta para celebrar el amor o la amistad.

Danna paseaba entre los edificios observando a todo el mundo acaramelado unos con otros, a ella le parecía muy tierno todo esto, habrá sido una ladrona pero eso no significaba que no fuera romántica. Además debía admitir que le encantaba el chocolate, era su dulce preferido desde que era una niña, recordó que su padre le regalaba chocolates para cada cumpleaños o cuando salían de paseo. Sonrió con los recuerdos y siguió su camino entre los edificios, no podía arriesgarse a que alguien la viera y Blakk se enterase, era lo último que quería.

Paso por un parque en donde habían unas cuantas parejas, aquellas escenas le recordaron a cierta personita que no podía salir de su cabeza, un ojo robótico más uno ojos verde aparecieron en su cabeza y sintió que sus mejillas se teñían de rosa como su cabello, rápidamente intento alejar esos pensamientos "irracionales" de su cabeza, aquel guapo trovador había querido atraparla por mandato del Dr. Blakk. Suspiro y camino por el bosque sin que nadie la viera, su babosa Aracnired se froto contra su mejilla para darle apoyo. Le sonrió para agradecerle su apoyo y escucharon movimiento detrás de ellas.

-No se asuste señorita, solo soy yo-. Dijo un guapo joven de ojo robótico apareciendo entre los arbustos con los brazos detrás de la espalda. **(¿Guapo trovador? ¿Guapo joven? Ok escribir esto escuchando canciones románticas me está afectando xD)**.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere Caballero?-. Pregunto Danna a la defensiva preparando su lanzadora, la babosa Trilladora del Caza Recompensas subió a su hombro y le guiño el ojo a la babosa Aracniredes de la ex ladrona la cual rodo los ojos y miro hacia otro lado sonrojada.

-Solo quería saludarla por este día en especial-. Respondió el pelinegro acercándose y en un suave movimiento le coloco una rosa de color rosa en su oído.- Y espero que le guste el chocolate-. Agrego con una sonrisa extendiendo una barra de chocolate, Danna la tomo y le sonrió agradecida.

-G-Gracias, ¿Quieres un poco?-. Pregunto abriendo el delicioso caramelo, él miro hacia otro lado con nerviosismo.

-Disculpe pero no gracias, no me gusta el chocolate-. Dijo rascándose la parte trasera de cuello.

Eso sorprendió a la peli rosa, ¿Era una broma? Pero él parecía decirlo enserio, ella estaba segura de que no le gustaba porque no lo había probado, trato de pensar en una forma de hacer que lo probara pero nada parecía eficiente, una idea que la sonroso le cruzo por la mente. Bueno, se valía intentar. Aprovecho que él estaba con la guardia baja y se acerco, volteo a verla sorprendido pero se sorprendió más cuando ella cerró los ojos y le beso, sintió algo muy dulce entrar en su boca y supo de lo que se trataba, era chocolate, se sonrojo un poco pero se dejo llevar por el dulce beso. Con un brazo rodeo su estrecha cintura y con el otro la tomo de la mejilla mientras que ella rodeaba su cuello.

Esto era como tocar el cielo, era cálido, dulce y tierno. Sus babosas los miraban desde el suelo, la babosa Trilladora miro a su compañera y le extendió un trocito de chocolate, la Aracniredes lo tomo un poco sonrojada y le beso en la mejilla antes de recostarse contra él, la Trilladora se sorprendió pero sonrió y correspondió el abrazo. Danna y el Caballero se separaron finalmente cuando sus cuerpos demandaron a gritos el tan despreciado oxigeno, juntaron sus frentes y se miraron sonrientes.

-Mmm… Creo que aun no estoy convencido con el chocolate-. Comento el pelinegro con toda una sonrisa de galán.

-Entonces supongo que tendré que hacerte probarlo de nuevo-. Dijo la peli rosa correspondiendo la sonrisa.

-Esperaba que dijera eso señorita-. Fue la respuesta del Caballero antes de besarla de nuevo.

* * *

**_TARA! xD Ok es pesimo pero bueno que se le va a hacer? xD Por cierto es hora de darles una noticia importante... ME DEVOLVIERON EL COMPU! Quedo como nuevo! TwT Asique esperen la actualización de muuuuuchas historias xD Entre ellas EL MATINE DE KAREM! :D *w* Nos vemos BYE!_**

**_¿Reviews?_**


End file.
